Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 14
Członkowie Dzieci mają durne imiona.- powiedziała Salai, patrząc na członków Grupy Alfa, leżących na ziemi ze zmęczenia.- Serio? Tardsihe? - Mordujecie takich jak my!- zakrzyknęła Insanity. - No i ich niewolicie.- powiedziała Strange. - Naprawdę załapaliśmy...- powiedzieli z zażenowaniem w głosie członkowie Grupy Alfa. - A jak zniknie Legion to w ogóle nas wyr#chacie bez mydła.- zakończył wyliczanie Smąriusz. Piątka przyjaciół spojrzała na siebie. Z racji pokręconej relacji jaką mieli z mieszkańcami miasteczka wybrano ich jako swego rodzaju delegację. CreepyTown nie miało rządu ani żadnej innej scentralizowanej organizacji trzymającej w ręku władzę, trzeba było więc po prostu przemówić do sympatii kilku mieszkańców. Nie wyszło. - Dajcie spokój, DizzCity się z nami dogadało.- powiedział Janusz. - Wchłoneliście je do Federacji!- słusznie zauważył Dreikon. - Serio?- spytał Janusz.- A faktycznie. - Chyba chodziło o HallenWest.- powiedziała Kryśka. - Tak! HallenWest się z nami dogadało!- zakrzyknął Jarosław. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown spojrzeli na siebie z mieszanką zdziwienia i niedowierzania. Jakoś nikt nie mógł sobię wyobrazić LoboTaker, radośnie ściskającej dłonie przedstawicielom Federacji. Ani w ogóle relacji Lobo-przedstawiciele w której któraś ze stron nie traci rąk. - Jakoś ciężko w to uwierzyć.- powiedziała Salai. - Nie wyglądają jakby kłamali.- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Nawet jeśli to co to wszystko ma do rzecz?- spytała Insanity- Wróg to wróg, nawet jak ktoś inny jest wróg. - Chwila!- zakrzyknęła Strange i wszyscy ucichli, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.- Zapominamy o najważniejszym! Nastała cisza, którą przerywał jedynie złowieszczy rechot piratki. - Federacja potrzebuje naszej pomocy?- spytała Strange, uśmiechając się diabelsko. - Można tak powiedzieć.- powiedziała niechętnie Kryśka. - To powiedzcie.- zarządała piratka. Grupa Alfa spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a reszta mieszkańców miasteczka przejęła od piratki diabelski uśmiech. Oprócz Smąriusza, chociaż ten też się starał. - Powiedzcie toooo.- rzekli chórem mieszkańcy miasteczka. - Mamy was niby błagać?- spytała Grażyna. Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami. Grupa Alfa znalazła się w nieciekawej sytuacji. Z jednej strony musieli przekonać do siebie mieszkańcow CreepyTown, a z drugiej nie mogli narazić na szwank prestiżu swojej ojczyzny. Swoiste znalezienie się między młotem a kowadłem. Nagle nad głowami mieszkańców CreepyTown i Federacji zrobiło się nieco ciemniej. Momentalnie wszyscy podnieśli głowy- a chwilę później gałki oczne niemal wyskoczyły im z orbit. - Bez jaj.- powiedział Smąriusz. - Więc tak to wygląda.- powiedział Mikhaln. - Dawno tego nie widziałam.- dopowiedziała Salai. Wielki, potężnie wyglądający smok o cielsku wielkości 15 metrów zwinął swe skrzydła gdy tylko znalazł się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad miasteczkiem. Jego wygląd był specyficzny- jego gałki oczne były puste, a sama skóra przezroczysta i mieniąca się granatowym blaskiem. Gad ryknął tak mocno jak pozwalały mu na to jego płuca i zanurkował w powietrzu, w stronę przeciwników. - Smok?!- zakrzyknęła Grupa Alfa. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown nie tracili czasu. - Mikhaln!- zakrzyknęła Strange, rzucając w górę kuleczki z brokatowym proszkiem. Nawet pomimo swojej wyjątkowej siły dziewczyna nie miała szans dorzucić ich w stronę smoka. Po to był potrzebny Arcymag. - ''Bard Longineus.- ''rzekł Mikhaln, wyciągając dłoń w stronę kuleczek. Nagle proszki Strange objęło błękitno-białe światło, które następnie poleciało wysoko w górę. Zbliżajacy się do ziemi smok widząc to z nienaturalną dla tak wielkiego cielska gracją uniknął uderzenia smugą światła. Czar Mikhalna nie trafił, co innego jednak z proszkami, które wyleciały ze światła gdy to minęło przeciwnika. Kulki rozbiły się uderzając o zwinięte skrzydła smoka, powodując kilka eksplozji na jego karku. Gad warknął z bólu a na jego ciele pojawiły się małe pęknięcia. Nie był to jednak koniec. Salai teleportowała się tuż nad czaszkę gada, a jej brat zamienił swe ciało w smugę czarnego dymu, by ułamek skundy znaleźć się tuż pod jego szczęką. W tej samej sekundzie diableskie rodzeństwo uderzyło z całych sił w cielsko gada. Siła potężnych uderzeń sprawiła, że reszta osłabionego ciała zaczeła się rozpadać. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich smok jakby eksplodował, rozrzucając dookoła części ciała i skóry, które wyglądały jak kawałki potłuczonego szkła. - Tata miał posrany gatunek.- powiedziała Retsunochanna. - Nie wygladało na prawdziwego smoka.- powiedział Mikhaln. Odłamki ciała gada opadły na ziemię, dookoła mieszkańców i zaczeły się zmieniać. Każde z 20 odłamków rozpoczęło przemianę. Po upływie kilku sekund mieszkańcy byli otoczeni przez dwadzieścia 1,8 metrowych klonów pokonanego gada. Nie był to jednak koniec. Z całego CreepyForest zaczęły dochodzić dziwne dźwięki. Nagle miasteczko znalazło sie pod oblężeniem- jednak nie tylko istot Legiona, ale i Elfów, Orków, Trolli i mechów Federacji. Drzewa upadały pod ciężarem przezroczystych istnień których ciała generowały granatową poświatę. - U was zawsze tak jest?- spytał Janusz. Mieszkańcy miasteczka wzruszyli ramionami. Quint pędził jak szalony. Demoniczne umiejętności z jakimi się zreikarnował dawały mu niesamowite możliwości. Nie patrzył nawet na połacie terenu jakie miał pod sobą- w przeciągu sekundy mijał kilometry terenów należących do Federacji. Co jakiś czas mijał jakieś latające straszydło Legiona, które taranował swoim ciałem. - Słuchaj no mnie, Koko-Jambo.- słowa Czarnobrodego wciąż odbijały się echem w umyśle smoka.- Ja i te przerośnięte jaszczurki zajmiemy się sytuacją na Linii, ty wracaj do miasteczka. Chroń. Moją. Córeczkę. Demoniczny smok nie potrzebował rozkazów by jak najszybciej pędzić do swojego domu. Pamiętał moment w którym zginął- dusza odeszła z ciała, ale jakaś obca, nieokiełznana siła przyciągała ją do swych mrocznych odmętów. Smok nie mógł się opanowac, mgnął do tej obcej energii niczym ćma do ognia. Całe szczęście coś go powstrzymało przed całkowitym oddaniem się mrokowi. Inna sprawa że potem trafił do Piekła, więc trochę z deszczu pod rynnę. Nagle Quint zobaczył przed sobą jakiś szary punkt. Po chwili zorientował się, że jest to unosząca się w powietrzu ściana, stworzona z czegoś co na oko przypominało zarodniki. Zdezorientowany gad zanurkował w powietrzu, próbując uniknąć specyficznej przeszkody- wtedy ujrzał przed sobą zarodnikowy znak "STOP". - Co do k#rwy?- spytał sam siebie smok. Wtedy usłyszał gwizd. Spojrzał w dół i opuścił szczekę z wrażenia. - To ty?!- zakrzyknął zaskoczony smok, wygrażając rozmówcy pięścią.- Co ty tu robisz?! I czemu masz ciało jak te cioty od Legiona?! Postać nic nie odpowiedziała. Momentalnie zarodniki okrążyły Quinta. Gdy przebywający na ziemi osobnik pstryknął palcami, wszystkie eksplodowały. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures